


In a rush

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cockrings, Light Bondage, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, Watersports, jihope - Freeform, like two sentences of yoonmin oops, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bangtan wins during I Need U promotions. Jimin and Hoseok are euphoric, and want to celebrate somewhere privately.</p><p> <br/>Note: This is the sequel to 'Hydration is vital', but can be read seperately from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a rush

Prequel to [this work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461131)

 

a little heads up: this is unbeta'd still and if this note is gone you can assume i edited out mistakes!

___________________________________

 

 

It's been a while since they last did this. Well, okay, two weeks at most maybe. But they were two unbearably long weeks, with all the performances, interviews, rehearsals and very, very little time to themselves.

Today too, Bangtan had another performance. But this one was special, as it also built up to something. 

Right before their performance on The Show, everyone had been shaking in anticipation, repeating lines from lyrics and jogging around to see what others were up to. During their performance, all that anxiety had left and made place for energy. But during the results announcement, when everyone just stood there, not expecting anything, they suddenly won. They got handed their trophy, that happened to end up in Yoongi's hold.

Jimin didn't know about the others but he sure got a new boost, even if his body felt like he had run a marathon. Adrenaline rushed through him and his head must've been spinning. Maybe it didn't show fully but he was feeling truly euphoric. Bangtan had won. Of all artists, they had become number one. After all this hard work... this needed to be celebrated.

When Jimin looked to this side, meeting gazes with an overly enthusiastic Hoseok, he knew exactly with whom to celebrate. And when rushing down the stairs to head off the stage, feeling a hand run down his back and rest there, he knew how.

Before he knows it, the members are backstage again. "And what about Yoongi?", he asks, looking around for said person.

"I think he's a bit too preoccupied," Hoseok responds with a laugh, jerking his head in the direction leading to Yoongi. He's still standing there, clutching onto the trophy as if it just saved his life. Jimin can't remember the elder staring at an object this long - not even his newest stereo equipment.

"Yyyeah, let's leave him be," Jimin laughs, taking out his in-ear.

Of course they still need to go back to the dressing room, before the rest gets worried, or worse, suspicious. And maybe it's for the best because when Jimin slumps down in his chair, getting the sweat on his face dabbed away, he feels an entire new sensation he otherwise wouldn't have. Besides feeling excited, he's also tired and might need a break. For sleeping, eating, drinking... but he mostly actually needs to go to the bathroom. It's been only 2 hours since he went but with all this exercise, it's already too long.

Jimin's legs shiver just the slightest bit and it doesn't take more than a couple of seconds before the tightness of his shorts against his bloated stomach becomes too uncomfortable. Oh, right, he just drank water. That's not exactly helping. Looking in the mirror, he catches Hoseok staring, with a small sports bag hanging over his left shoulder. It seems like he noticed Jimin squirming, and has been standing like that for a while now. It takes another while before Jimin gets the hint.

"Oh!", he says in surprise, but softly enough to make only the stylist react. "What's wrong, Jimin-ssi? Are you okay?"

He indicates he needs to get up and he gulps, thinking quickly of what to say.

"Nothing, I just- If anyone asks, tell them I've gone to the bathroom, okay?"

Her smile softens at that. "Of course. Now go!", she encourages him and Jimin can't help but smile back, even after leaving the room where Hoseok seems to be gone by now. If only she knew what he's planning to do.

Actually, he doesn't know it himself that well either. Where did Hoseok go? 

When following the signs that hang up, he does eventually find what he's been looking for, but... this one had a line standing in front of it. Surely Hoseok can't be here, right?

He nervously watches over the row of men to see if his co-member is present, until one man catches his presence. "You do need to stand in line, you know?"

The other is much older and broader than him and frankly, it's intimidating to Jimin. "Sorry! I, uh, is this the only restroom on this floor?"

The scary looking man is actually not that bad and turns friendly, not bothering to tell him that the other toilets are being cleaned or fixed or something, but he can check anyway.

"Ah, uhm, okay, I'll just... do that- thank you!", Jimin says clumsily before fastwalking (it must look ridiculous) around the corner and on to the end of the hallway, as according to the instructions the people in line gave him.

When indeed finding another door leading to the men's restroom, he also spots a sign saying 'out of order' and one warning 'caution, wet floor'. There's even a puddle of water coming from the entrance, and Jimin would've been fooled by the scene if it weren't for Hoseok's small cough on the other side of the door. A door which, to Hoseok's convenience and to Jimin's annyoance, can be locked from the inside.

"Hobi-hyung, I know it's you. And you're not a cleaner. Nor a plumber. Can you let me in?"

No response. Jimin starts to doubt. "This is Hobi-hyung, right? Sorry, did I mishear? I... just want to know if the bathroom is done soon-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," a familiar, raspy voice speaks.

Jimin sighs, more relieved but also growing more impatient. "So... are you done doing whatever it was and let me in?"

"What are the magic wooords?"

Okay, now Jimin is seriously ticked off. But he has to play along to get what he wants. Multiple magic words though, what? "Please?? Pretty please?"

"Please what?"

The younger grumbles and shuffles his clothed thighs against each other. If he can't get in, then he might pee himself in the middle of the hallway. An abandoned one, but its public still. A shiver runs down his spine and shoulders. Maybe Hoseok likes that idea. "Please let me in," Jimin squeeks out, "or I won't need to go to the bathroom anymore and you'll have to swipe the hallway floor before someone catches you."

Those words seem to be magical enough as the door suddenly swings open, a hand pulls him in and the door is locked again. Cursing as he still steps into the puddle of water, he realises he's wearing shoes with good soles. But not that it matters; he'll take them off in a bit anyway. "Finally," Jimin gasps as warm lips are pressing on several places across his neck.

"Mmmh," a voice travels over his neck. "Jiminie, wanna strip yourself, sweetheart?"

And at those words, Jimin knows the teasing is really over. It's wonderful, because bickering with the other can go on endlessly. "U-huh," he mumbles as he takes off his white shirt with care. It's brand and thus expensive, so he must watch out not to drop the shirt onto the tiles on the floor. Instead, he folds it in half and lies it over the sports bag. Which he certainly doesn't try to take a peek in...

"Hey, hyung, what did you bring?", he asks, not daring to zip the bag open. While being answered he takes off his sneakers and socks, putting one in another to keep them from sliding onto the not so clean floor.

"Nothing special, just washcloths, towels, lube, spare underwear...", is Hoseok's response as he calmly walks over, taking his jacket off to drape it over Jimin's shirt. The singer, on the other hand, is less calm though when he's being whispered to. "...and just a couple of little toys, really. They're your favourite. You know which ones I mean, right?" he asks, sneaking an arm around Jimin, who turns into putty under his touch. Jimin can merely respond with a hum. He feels something twisting in his stomach and it turns warm, turns his entire body warmer. If he has to the phenomenon into words, he'd say "excitement".

"Come on baby, your shorts off too", the voice behind him suggests as hands roam over his torso, until one lowers down to one of his firm upper legs, giving them a squeeze. "Okay, okay," Jimin huffs, quickly unbuttoning and zipping open the fly. "But you gotta take off yours too if you wanna..."

Looking to his left at their reflections in the mirror, he notices Hoseok pressing against his back and looking a bit lower, he sees a bare hip. Oops, he spoke too soon.

"If I wanna... what, hmm?", is purred in his ear and when reaching behind, he feels a huge amount of naked skin. That goes certainly lower than to the hips he saw in the mirror. Oh, so it wasn't a wrist that he felt against his bum. "Mmm, Jiminie...?", Hoseok calls again, taking his time pressing wet kisses on the younger's shoulders.

Jimin sighs and turns his neck just só that he's able to meet Hoseok's mouth, pressing his own against it. He lets go only shortly to catch a breath, while Hoseok delightedly plays with the plump butt on his hands, as he often tends to do. Jimin rests against the wall with his chest and face, so both his hands are free to move towards his own rear, hooking his fingers around his briefs and pulling them down. "Just- fuck me, is what I wanted to say," is Jimin's curageous answer eventually when spreading the cheeks, and groaning when a sharp slap hits the right side.

"Where-? How-? When-?" Hoseok asks, each word seperated by a suck on a warm, sweaty neck. Jimin whines, rubbing against the other's hard-on desperately, but also being not _that_ rushed and holding onto his barely clothed crotch, keeping himself from peeing right on the spot. "I, I don't care where or when you do it or whatever, please just-" He gasps as his legs start to tingle again, and his face feels like it's roasting. "Can you do me until I come and you... keep going till I start to wet myself? Please," he breathes out, too embarrassed to speak further. Hoseok's "Of course" barely even registers in his mind. How did he even dare to say all these things?

Hoseok is about to ask the same thing, but giving it a second thought, he's probably the one who influenced Jimin with his dirty mouth. Speaking of which...

He lets go of Jimin, who whines again, and the other ignores that, opening the bag on the ground. "Jiminie, would you like to suck on something while I clean you from behind?"

At first Jimin sends him a thoughtful look, that turns into understanding and then want, when a light pink dildo is held up. It stands up, but not fully as it's a little flexible, there's a sucker at the backside of the base and Jimin can't hold in his laugh at the sight of Hoseok holding the wobbly thing up so damn casually. To not give off the wrong idea, he answers, which he kinda forgot to do. "Yeah, but- ahahah, hyung, just like that? In here?", he asks when Hoseok swipes a spit-covered thumb over the corners of the sucker and attaches the object to the wall, right beside Jimin. It might not be enormous, but there, full in his face, the size shocks him for a few seconds.

"Well, you're already butt naked so I don't see why this should suddenly be weird?"

While Jimin tries to come up with a good comeback (he doesn't have one), a wet fabric touches his bum and he hisses at the cold feeling. Not that he expected there to be warm water in a simple plublic toilet. "I'll be done in a bit, don't worry. This simply needs to be done for sanitary reasons. You can keep yourself busy, right?", Hoseok asks gently.

"Hn-hm," the other agrees before tilting his face a little, reaching for the tip of the toy with his lips. Truthfully, once they engulf the head and his tongue swipes along the underside, he doesn't mind waiting that much. He loves being filled up. So when his mouth has widened, taken in half of the length, he doesn't even notice too well that Hoseok stepped away.

Once he is aware of it, the other has already come back, hopefully with more items, and Jimin rubs against him, desperate to get attention. By the sounds of it, some things are placed onto the sink behind him and he can now look at them too when Hoseok nudges him to move his head back. "Come on, you choked really painfully on that toy when you moved so much last time. We don't want that, do we?", he speaks lovingly.

Jimin pulls off with a wet plop, answering a faint "no". The look in his eyes is dreamy, and when the other stands beside him to gently cup his face, placing soft kisses all over it, it can be felt just how hot and clammy his skin is. He looks over Hoseok's shoulder at the sink and spots, indeed, his other favourite toys, and he needs to shut his eyes to imagine how good they'll feel on him. The imaginary of it seems great, and creates another warm, fuzzy sensation in his lower stomach. He's shaking non-stop.

"H-hyung," he whispers, holding onto his elder by the shirt. "I'm really, really full," he whispers, with audible squeek in his voice, "and I don't want to go yet..."

Hoseok looks down at the bare stomach, which does look rounder than usual. And he understands what is meant by 'not wanting to "go" yet', so he decides to pick up something from the sink. When the brown haired boy sees the black cockrings in the other's hand, he's quite alright with removing his own from his crotch, allowing the rings to close around him.

He winces a bit when the thightness of the first one is felt on his length, and then outright yelps when a bigger one closes around the base of his testicles. Hoseok cups and strokes him there, which he, surprisingly enough, hasn't done yet so far, and gives Jimin a deep, long lasting kiss, which Jimin knows will be their last one for a while.

He has seen his favourite dildo gag amidst the other items and when the kiss ends, he's happy to see that one being taken next. Not only does he like being filled on both sides, he's also easily embarrassed by how loud and high the pitch of his voice can be during sex, so it's best to be muffled like that.

Though the other toy is also for oral use, it doesn't stay in place in his mouth and that can get dangerous when being moved. Sure, he has learned how to deepthroat by Yoongi and Hoseok's guidance. With sweet flavoured condoms, plenty of lube and most of all patience, he's trained beyond his gag reflex, but his body does have its limits. Hence the other toy, that keeps him mobile and won't unexpectedly move when he does too.

The singer gives Hoseok one last peck on the cheek, before acknowledging he won't be able to sing for the upcoming minutes. Carefully taking in the semi-transparent cilinder, he motions for the other to close the strap around the back of his head.

"Look at you, so eager and cute," Hoseok says, running his hands through damp strands of hair, removing them from the sweaty forehead and also preventing hairs from getting caught in the metal clasp. Jimin eye smiles at the compliment and turns around, letting the other do his business. When it's done, he sighs through his nose and turns back to face the other.

Hoseok hasn't even opened his mouth or Jimin is already pointing at another thing. The elder didn't expect it another request and smiles, snatching the plastic strip from the shrinking pile of items. It's just a regular clasp to close boxes or bags with, but anything can have multiple uses so why not.

Jimin strokes the chest in front of him one last time while he still can, appreciating the warmth that comes off the skin through the tight fitting shirt. Then he lets go, and holds up his arms, pressing his wrists together and making little grabby hands. Hoseok laughs rather dorkily and bends the strap around the wrists, but halts in his actions before he misunderstands.

"So like this? In front of you?"

Jimin nods. He has a pretty clear idea of how they'll do this, and he can only imagine bumping into walls and sinks painfully if his arms are anywhere else but at the front. It's much easier like this, when his arms won't move around and he can be used in whichever way. But all that is too much to explain and he's kinda glad his mouth and troath are full, because he's done talking.

"Okay," Hoseok replies, sliding the clip down until it rests against skin. "Anything else?", he asks, petting the other boy's hair again and Jimin can just feel himself melting under the touches. And he melts, at the realness of all these strange, embarrassing things happening to him that make him feel so warm and good inside.

But he has a question to reply to and they honestly have yet to start, so he recomposes himself and looks beside him. There, he sees the washing cloth in the middle of the sink, a pair of scissors (to cut the plastic clasp), a bottle of vanilla scented lubrication (not that either of them can smell it from their positions, but it's the thought that counts), lip balm (he might need that later on), a bottle of water (he'll definitely need that), a black little buttplug (maybe later?) and a vibrator with a big, powerful bulb (he doesn't need it but oh, does he want that).

There are no condom packages on there, but with reason. When it's just the two of them, and Jimin is at the receiving end, which is always, they won't use protection. Unlike Yoongi, Jimin didn't have any experience with anything sexual before all this and while Hoseok got to kiss and feel up other people in the past, he didn't go this far. So him and Jimin were each other's firsts, and when finding this out, they decided to leave the condoms for blowjobs and anything involving Yoongi.

Eventually Jimin just points at the bottle. The rest will be kept in the back of his mind for now.

Hoseok nods, a silent gesture which would normally make no sense, but it does since there are mirrors. He asks Jimin to move to the sink to the left and he does, holding onto the front while pushing his rear up, showing that old familiar impatience is back. But he doesn't have to wait long. In fact, the black haired boy is back as fast as he leaves, and wastes no time pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to Jimin's hot neck, being eager enough to press a finger in, right where it just got cleaned out.

Being used to getting stretched open, Jimin doesn't make a noise yet, only moves back to get the finger in up to the knuckle. It isn't until a second slick finger strokes the rim and presses in, that he starts to hum softly around the sturdy toy in his mouth.

Like an itch that can be ignored but he doesn't want to do so, the want to be touched and filled in other places increases, making him wriggle. Hoseok smiles against his skin, slides over the right shoulder and starts to curl and straighten his fingers. In comparisment to Jimin's, his are more thin but definitely longer, and it doesn't take long before they brush against the other's prostate.

"Mmmm-", sounds Jimin's muffled moan, as he drops his head, hiding it somewhat in the hollow of the sink.

After rutting for a while against only two fingers, a third one is added and he doesn't even moan at this anymore; it just feels like it's natural, as if it's supposed to be. But the everlasting heat and arousal does make his mouth water, and he has to try harder now to suck it back in. A soft, but shaky exhale blows on his back and Jimin thinks that maybe, just maybe, his noises caused Hoseok to do that. He smiles to himself, with whatever muscles in his face are able to at the moment.

"Is it good like this?", is whispered above him and he wiggles against the fingers once more, before nodding in approval. He's really not looking forward to feeling empty, but it's part of the process.

"Alright..."

Jimin makes a grumbling noise in the back of his troath at the loss of contact. When looking up at his reflection, he quickly looks away to find something less confronting, but... he can't say seeing his bed partner lube himself up while biting his lower lip makes his heart calm.

So he opts for closing his eyes, flaring his nostrils as his ass is massaged a bit, and something wet slaps lightly against the middle. Judging by his remaining senses, he concludes the soft, head of the elder's cock prods against his hole, and sometimes the length slides way across it, making him point his ass up only higher. Opening one eye open after all, he catches sight of the pink tip being revealed every time the other moves his hips up, foreskin pulling down a little at each rub.

But when he catches Hoseok looking at him, giving a wink, he guesses not watching would be best.

"You okay, Jimin?"

Oh, did he seem that anxious? He doesn't even get why he's like this all of a sudden. ...It's probably the mirror, he concludes, when thinking back to the last few minutes. Or was it seconds? He really needs this to get started, so they'll have a nice pace going on and Jimin will catch some relief.

"Mm-hm", he voices his positive answer.

"Jimin."

He tries to hum again, this time as a question, but it comes out as a weird gurgling noise - even if he's feeling fine.

But... then it sinks in why Hoseok called his name. He's asking for permission. So Jimin nods, hoping it will be the last damn time he'll have to do that before really starting because his patience is almost gone.

Then finally, Hoseok pushes in and oop, Jimin finds himself leaning forward. He clenches his teeth, biting down on the gag, at the burn of being stretched out so much in the back too. Jimin has seen probably everyone in the group naked, so including Hoseok. And he knew he was big, but... a few months earlier he never would've thought it was this much. It's not anything Jimin can't handle though, he'll be fine. 

More than fine, even. When the length is in all the way, pressing against his prostate and indirectly at his bladder, his shoulders and elbows shake heavily. He knows what is coming, as his sensitive stomach hovers dangerously close above the edge of the sink, and his little, confined cock tingles in anticipation.

It only takes one roll of the hips behind him to be pushed forward and let the heels of his feet drop to the floor. Together with the smack against his bum, his stomach slams against the sink with a thud and at this point he doesn't know what he wants to do anymore. Coming? Peeing? He moans at the pressure, that only becomes bigger with each movement at the back.

Perhaps it's a bit hard with no comfortable support under Jimin's body, but eventually they find a nice, consistent rythm. It's wonderful. The whole ordeal of making decisions, talking and stopping again was highly frustrating and Jimin is glad he can finally just stand in one place, letting Hoseok do the work.

Their pace is slow, still, but they both like that. They don't have to change positions or speed yet, as it's just fine like this, with neither of them reaching their peak yet but rather making each other feel this intense warmth. It's fine for Hoseok to rock his body only slowly, with Jimin pressing back to meet him in his movements. It's for fine for Jimin to close his eyes, only paying attention to the tan hands petting his ass, the feeling of his prostate being teased, but too briefly and gently to make him come. It's fine to fill up the silence in the bathroom with the soft noises of Hoseok breathing, mumbling, above a humming Jimin, and of soft, wet slaps. It's fine for Jimin to hold his reddened face down, pressed against the mirror, that had gotten steamy from his heated breaths.

It's almost peaceful, really.

From what it seems, Hoseok is hunching over his back, letting out a sigh near his face. "You're doing so well, do you know that?", he whispers, and nips at Jimin's earlobe. Jimin draws out a muffled whine, and sucks in a sharp breath in shock when a hand lowers to his belly, stroking it lightly with the back. 

"Is my baby nearly done-?" His tongue drags over Jimin's earlobe, an action which the latter _loves_ to death, and then he moves to the other ear. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jimin tilts his face a bit, so he can breathe more easily.

"Do you think you'll come soon?", is asked in his left ear now, and Jimin's breath hitches, making his troath clench tightly around the toy. He nods, though it looks more like he's rubbing his face against the mirror like a wipe. Hoseok chuckles shortly and kisses his cheek, before standing up straight again.

Hoseok doesn't increase speed, like _at all_ , as both he and Jimin know that's not what will do the trick. No, instead, it's these awful cockrings and the rapper will be damned if Jimin comes dry because of them.

And he just might, as Hoseok is currently sliding his fingers down his shaft, sometimes squeezing, but not once doing anything about the rings. Rings that really need to be pulled off Jimin, as he's nearly imploding in heat. It's too much, way too much for his small, softened dick but not near enough for Jimin. He needs more stimulation, as he does every time, and it's as if he breaks his personal record of the amount of sex toys used with each time. Like now.

The nails on his fingers scratch at the slippery surface of the sink, and when Jimin succeeds in raising his arms, he moves them a few centimeters to the right. Both his index fingers point in the same direction and Hoseok follows its invisible arrow, curious.

Then Hoseok's eyebrows rise, while he absentmindedly slows down rocking into Jimin. "The- vibrator?", the elder gueses, unsure if he understood.

Jimin's response consists of him making grabby hands again, and batting the eyelashes on his contrasting troubled face. Hoseok curses under his breath and reaches out to the side, glad the item isn't too far away, so he won't need to pull out again. Jimin tries to help and somehow manages to plug it into the wall socket, even if it took him several frustating attempts.

With newly picked toy in hand, Hoseok slowly starts to move again. It doesn't take long for Jimin to adjust, and feel the prickling sensation to be touched again. And he will be, he knows, when hearing a click and soft whirring underneath him.

"Mh- mmh-", his voice sounds when the tip is about a centimeter away. Jimin prepares himself for getting another toy on him, but instead, one is taken away. It's the ring on his testicles to be exact, and the moment it leaves him, he ducks forward, spluttering out his own spit.

Hoseok strokes him there, rolling the balls through his fingers as if he were to perform a trick with them in a bit. But there is no trick; it's all Jimin, who's simply so responsive, and ever so needy. Which reminds the other, Jimin still needs more touches, in other ways. Enough reason for Hoseok to raise the vibrator just the slightest, making it brush against Jimin's inner thigh.

Barely used to his testicles being freed and gathering semen with strange, sudden tingles, the younger suddenly has to deal with a vibration going through his skin, shooting up all the way to his flushed chest.

The toy is moved off of him, another click is heard and oh, oh god, he's pulled up by his torso to stand up straight, or actually lean back against Hoseok's chest. He has to stand on his _toes_ to not make it painful with a dick still plunged in his ass, which adds to the thrill when looking at the huge vibrating ball at the tip of the toy. Its noise is louder now, a buzz if you may call it, and the new intensity of its influence can definitely be felt, when Hoseok brings it to the other thigh, even closer to the crotch. And Jiminn jolts, nearly topples over at the brief loss of control over his legs, but Hoseok is quick to catch his frame and hold him up.

If Jimin's mouth wasn't full, he absolutely would've screamed. Maybe for the best that he can't, because it wouldn't have been a pretty noise. But he does make a pretty sight, he thinks, as the steam on the mirror slowly evaporates, his own shocking reflection taking up more and more space.

Hoseok takes the other boy's swollen, half-hard length in the hand, while still buried deep inside him. Jimin moans as he's being stroked, yet unable to harden. But he will soon, he's very aware he will. Hoseok is a pervert, as everyone knows, but what they don't know is that he likes to watch. Reallly likes to watch. Wether it's himself, Jimin, Yoongi, or multiple of them, he'll always try to do it, with hooded eyes like the ones currently taking in every centimeter Jimin's body.

And honestly, if he's in the right mood, Jimin likes to watch himself too. His breath quickens as his eyes first notice the gag, with the leather strap squeezing his hot red cheeks a bit, and in the middle, the dildo itself, which is see-through enough to spot the pink of his tongue sliding desperately along it. And in the far back of the glassy image, he can make out a circle widening and shrinking, which must be his troath relaxing and clenching.

A playful thumb brushes over his stretched mouth, and Jimin really can't help himself from finding it hot how he looks with big pupils and drool leaking there where Hoseok holds his pink lips open.

The vibrator is lowered, to still very sensitive, but safer areas on the legs. Jimin moans at each jolt, and nearly shuts his eyes in pleasure. But he has to keep looking and so he lowers his gaze, just a few centimeters, resting it on the bobbing of his adam's apple, simultanously with his constant swallowing. He thinks he deserves to moan at that sight of himself, if just for a bit.

He continues following the path his eyes were meant to make, trailing lower.

Jimin sees his chest, coloured so pink, it's as if he just came out of the shower. It puffs out to suck in as much oxygen as possible, and touches the back of his hands; trembling, sweaty hands that are balled up in little fists.

He also sees his stomach, with a faint hint of abs clenching every now and then. But it's mostly hidden by the expansion of his stomach, caused by his full bladder. It's absolutely gorgeous, he's convinced, when Hoseok tells him just that and presses a wet kiss to his face.

A little lower, just above where the mirror ends, there's the reflection of his dick. Laying almost limp against his now heavy balls, it's swollen, dusty pink from all the pressure, and so thick that Jimin wonders how the black cockring even managed to fit around it.

After that, there is no more reflection except for a tiny, totally warped one on the water tab. It's frustating, because Jimin wants to see more.

So he swings his leg up, resting one foot on the edge of the sink (god, that feels better), and though it surprises Hoseok, he's fast enough to support Jimin by the back of his knee.

This... might be Jimin's favourite part of his mirrored image so far. With one leg up, and body raised a little higher, he has the perfect view of his ass, where a dick disappears in between the plush cheeks. Whenever Hoseok pulls back, Jimin thinks he can see tiny bit of his muscled ring, but he's not sure which detail is what, as it's all covered in the white of the other's precome. He really fucks open beautifully.

But while watching is nice, Jimin does need some relief, and quick. He twists his neck, furrows his brows and looks up expectantly. Luckily for him, Hoseok gets it.

"You wanna come?"

Jimin nods his head so fast, he thinks he can hear his brains rattle.

"Then come," Hoseok tells him softly.

The hand on his leg slides back and fumbles at the crotch area. Jimin can't exactly see what's happening, but knows the ring is being taken off.

Something clinks on the ground, his crotch is freed out of the hold and he needs to, wants to, _has_ to buck up because his dick is throbbing and it's throbbing so good. Finally, blood can pump through his cock again, making it curve up until fully hard in merely 5 little jumps. He would really love to touch himself, but somehow, there's also satisfaction in writhing under someone else's hold and putting them in charge of pleasuring.

Hoseok considers stroking him, but where's the joy in that when you have a tool ready? Logically wise, he decides to use the latter. Jimin watches everything as he flicks the switch on the vibrator to the highest setting until the round tip is _swirling fast_ like a fucking mixer and once brought down to the area behind the younger's balls, it pounds into him. Jimin shakes, no, jolts all over, scrunches his face and groans with a raspy voice. The toy touched him for three seconds only and yet he's coming, white ropes shooting out onto the lower part of his full belly, his inner thighs and the ground.

When the last bit droops out of him, he sighs and leans his head back to rest. Hoseok kisses his shoulder, runs a hand through his sticky hair and whispers "so pretty..." when Jimin tries to catch a break.

But Hoseok didn't get to come yet, and has yet to fulfill the promise he made. Jimin is not surprised when the other pulls out, nor when he's guided to stand on both of his feet, and right after, nudged in the back. Even if he just came, he more than willingly bows and clutches onto the sink.

The taller boy steps away for a few seconds - Jimin can vaguely see him through his bangs. He's apparently moving away the vibrator and squeezing a superfluous amount of lube onto his hand. Then he leaves the bottle wherever and spreads the liquid over his cock, while calmly walking his way back, till Jimin can't see him anymore from where he lays.

A hand is held out flatly and runs over Jimin's clammy back, all the way down where he takes a chunk of ass in his hand, grips at it and pulls it to the side. He may be slick on the inside, but when the soft head slides back in with an airy sigh from Hoseok, and is pushed in further, Jimin is forever grateful for that extra addition of lube.

Hoseok's right hand (this one feels a bit more sticky, Jimin notes) moves forward, slides across a sensitive goosebumpy hip and rests there. After that, he moves. Only four sluggish thrusts in, and Hoseok increases speed already. Jimin starts to get vocal again, hidden moans making a fun pair with the soggy sounds coming from where the two connect. Hoseok's thrusts are faster, rougher, but they don't go all the way, leaving the prostate untouched and Jimin understands why.

The hand on his hip curves around it, digging fingers in the skin and Jimin finds himself holding his breath, awaiting.

One more push, one more drag of the pulsing length across his scalloped inner walls, and it's in all the way. Jimin swallows, spits, and makes some incoherent noises.

No time is wasted in pausing, as Hoseok continues slamming the boy against his cock, hitting the prostate dead-on each attempt. Jimin's sighs and moans turn into constant whining noise. Now it hits him and hits him good, pressure on his sensitive area working its way to his weak bladder, he feels wetness pool in his crotch. It's barely distinguishable from cum, but the difference is there and he knows it by the way his stomach splashes occasionally at the thrusts.

Jimin's arms can't support himself anymore and while being moved so much, he makes it possible to work his arms out underneath himself and drop them in the sink, fingers trying to find a hold on the water tap. The other doesn't mind whatever changes at all and fucks into him ruthlessly either way, moving Jimin down on him with merely one hand on his hip and one on his ass. Jimin imagines him admiring the way his own butt cheeks jiggle around his dick as Hoseok would normally comment, but as of now, Jimin can only hear moans and weird mutters above him. After that, Jimin can't imagine anything for a while, as he can only focus on the things happening to his body. His constant whine turns into a muffled grunt, that can be heard thrice per second, when his prostate receives a harsh blow. Jimin's legs shiver and the headof his cock seems to be pricked by an invisible needle, but then the feeling is gone again as the first drips of pee leak out, splattering everywhere by the movements.

"Ji- Jimin," Hoseok pants out above him, "do y- ah, you wanna use- the toilet?"

He isn't sure. Can't Jimin just finish it here? He doesn't need to do much in a position like this, and let Hoseok put effort in dicking him well. Jimin loves it when his body is being used,and he wouldn't see why it should change.

"Want to- hahh... show you're a big boy there? And sit on y- your hyung?"

At those words, Jimin decides a 180 degrees change in opinion can't do harm. While still violently shaken around, he does his best to move up his head, that's surrounded by the sink and his strained arm muscles, and shows his clearest nod.

Hoseok grins, pets the younger's ass in affection, barely slows down and just _pulls out_ abruptly _._  He's still holding onto Jimin, making sure he won't suddenly drop down. Hoseok helps him with standing up, turning around, and shuffling to the nearest toilet. Hoseok sits down first, back facing the tank, and pulls Jimin carefully on his lap by his sweaty hands. Jimin now sits so that they can face each other, and he guesses it's because he can be seen watched peeing himself like this. He turns shy at the thought, and tries to think of something else. Like how he would really like it to be filled again. Jimin rubs his behind against the other's erection only shortly before positioning himself, circling his puckered hole around the slick head.

Hoseok bites his lower lip, guides him back in and slides his hands around the soft butt on top of him. Pretty soon he's bucking up, while rolling soft, soft asscheeks over himself powerfully, yet keeping Jimin on his lap with good control. Jimin places his tied hands behind Hoseok's neck, and bounces with much more ease as he can actually reach the ground well now. Moving locations wasn't such a bad idea after all.

With this angle, not only does Hoseok have to do less but the weight of Jimin's body adds pressure to everything going on inside. It feels as though his bladder is exploding, making his body burst at the seams and his mind is racing: should he do it now? Should he give in?

Then his eyes fall on Hoseok's white shirt, which is somehow still clean and Jimin wants to keep it that way. Not sure if he should move his hands away from behind the elder's neck, he sends panicky glances at the clothed torso and groans. Hoseok laughs breathily. "Don't fall, okay?", he asks, without pausing his sentence now but Jimin hears the hoarseness in his voice easily.

Jimin lets him, and feels the hands on him disappear to unbutton the shirt. Jimin keeps riding him as he longs for friction, but it's hard when trying to keep himself from peeing.

Luckily, as soon as Hoseok has taken his shirt off and swung it over the door (Jimin thought unbuttoning was fine enough but hey, it's brand clothes after all) he grabs the other again, meeting him in his thrusts.

"Come on, Ji-- min, mmh," Hoseok hums, "you can go, you're--" He licks his lips, gulps and grins. Jimin looks at him curiously, or at least he feels that way; his eyes are teary, nearly shut and seem to be lost in some place else. "You're already on the toilet, so why not go."

At that point, Jimin knows he can go. While still being fucked into ruthlessly and vibrating like never before, he finds his way to relax. His eyes roll back just before his eyelids shut, and he lets his body take over the rest.

And he lets it out, all of it. First, it shoots out in small hesitant streams, splurting a bit on Hoseok's lower abdomen. But then his prostate is brushed against perfectly, and his bladder can't hold it any longer. He bounces quickly, whines and near fucking gurgles as warm pee shoots out, spraying it all on his hyung who can only groan, gasp and blabber on mindless compliments.

Jimin is not near done and clenches; his teeth around the gag, his stomach, as well as his tightening ring muscle. Hoseok curses, sits up more straight and peppers kisses all over Jimin's red face as he releases inside. Even with weak limbs and shivering back- shivering everything, Jimin puts effort in clenching for as long as possible, wetting himself so good while simultaneously milking out the other's cock. The mixed aromas grow stronger, fill up their nostrils and Jimin widens his own to catch more of these smells (if not to breathe because holy shit is it hard). The stream of pee seems endless as it gushes down the both of them, flowing over the toilet seat and the ground even.

But eventually the stream lessens to a funny trickle, and Hoseok seems to have climaxed too as his grip on Jimin's waist is less forceful. 

Jimin sighs trough his nose and stops rocking his hips. Relief washes over him as he exhales, feeling tired but much more refreshed.

"You did sooo well," the boy below says and Jimin knows it's compliment time now. He rolls his eyes, sighs again and leans down his head to let the leather strap be taken off. 

"There you go..." Hoseok mumbles as he eases the dildo out of the other's mouth. A ridiculously long trail of saliva connects the toy to Jimin's mouth and Hoseok smiles at the sight. Jimin blushes (he apparently stopped doing that just before, without being aware) as he couldn't imagine looking even more lewd. But he likes that too. He loves all of this, and happily presses his abused lips against Hoseok's, once the drool is swept away with fingers.

Jimin pulls off of the flaccid cock, before it starts to get too painful for them both. They just sit there for a while, cuddling, kissing, trying to come down from their high. "You were fantastic today," Hoseok compliments him and Jimin shies his face away, smiling with pride. "I mean it," he continues, kissing Jimin's scalp. "At the performance too. We won." Though that fact was stuck in the back of Jimin's mind the entire time, only now it really hits him. Jimin smiles as wide as his hurting lips can, and presses a last kiss on Hoseok's smile.

Even after them standing up, swiping the toilet and floor and Jimin's hands being freed, the boy's voice is still gone, and Hoseok is about to be worried. But once Jimin has gulped down an entire bottle of water, he scrapes his troath audibly and Hoseok shakes the worries off.

"We'll make you some tea with honey once we're back, okay?"

"O- kay," Jimin replies, sounding just a little squeeky.

They feel like fools for doing this when they'll have another performance so soon after, but if they re-did the day, they'd do it again.

 

Eventually they saw they were gone for over 40 minutes. Hurriedly, they made their way back to the dressing room (thank fuck Hoseok knew a secret route using out of use stairs) and it was a good thing Yoongi stayed behind to wait up. Only he is the one who can cover for them.

By the suspicious look he gives them, it appears he knows what to cover them for.

 

And by the time they're back in the dorm, Jimin has drunk his tea and is visiting Yoongi's room to show his surprise, the elder knows even more. He's proud when Jimin pulls out his little buttplug, cum and lube oozing out of his breathing hole. And when Yoongi quickly rummages through drawers on search for condoms, probably for giving each other other head in a bit, Jimin can feel the pride in his chest swell too.

He had won. All of them did, but Jimin feels like he wins a couple more times that day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on writing some Yoonseok as someone requested, but ended up writing Jihope?? Anyhow, hope u enjoyed it  
> Please let me know what you thought of it, if you want to ;u;


End file.
